Generally speaking, in order to fix a corrugated tube for protecting the outer periphery of a wire harness to a vehicle body or the like, a band-type clip (hereinafter referred to as “band clip”) is often used, considering the cost and the installation area size.
A band clip is configured to have a loop shape when a belt portion is inserted into a buckle portion, and, in this state, to be able to clamp the outer periphery of a corrugated tube when the belt portion is fastened. It is possible to fix the corrugated tube to a vehicle body or the like by inserting a clip portion of the band clip, which is clamping the corrugated tube, into a fixing hole formed in the vehicle body or the like.
However, since the inner circumferential surface of the belt portion of such a band clip is likely to slip along the outer circumferential surface of the corrugated tube, the band clip might unintentionally rotate in the circumferential direction relative to the corrugated tube, and workability when attaching the corrugated tube to the vehicle body or the like is poor.
In order to eliminate such a problem, there is a conventionally-known band clip attaching structure in which a plurality of protruding portions are provided on the inner circumferential surface of the band clip, particularly on the inner circumferential surface of the belt portion, along the longitudinal direction such that the plurality of protruding portions dig into the outer circumferential surface of the corrugated tube when the belt portion is fastened to the corrugated tube, and the band clip is thus prevented from rotating (see JP2013-46505A, for example).